


Hot Swat Guy

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Courtroom Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Use of f word, swat officer theo raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam didn't think he would spend today in a court room. But well, there's this certain officer that might make things more bearable.





	Hot Swat Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This plays in a time (a few years ago) where same sex couples couldn't adopt children. The word 'fag' is mentionend once, but not as an insult per se. Otherwise there's no homophobia in this. Child abuse is mentioned, but not nearer discussed.
> 
> First of all, I have no idea how the us law system works (since I'm not from there). This is just supposed to be a bit of fun
> 
> Second, this is based on a real life experience from a friend, though less graphic, who I gift it to. You know who you are 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this :)

This was absolutely not how Liam thought his day would be going. He's currently part of a judicial procedure. And he's not sure why exactly he's there. Sure, he saw how the crime happened and called the police. He already told them everything he saw, so why do they need him to testify in court? 

Alongside him there's the victim, a boy a few years younger than him, the culprit aka the poor kids “parents” and a few police officers. Not to forget the swat people stationed around the room, wearing rifles and full-body armor. Liam wonders why a swat team is needed, but well who is he to judge? Especially the one standing only two feet away from him. Liam can't see his face because of the mask he's wearing. But what he sees.. broad shoulders, muscled arms and thick thighs, it kinda distracts him. 

The proceedings start with a quick introduction of everyone. Then the court spokesman retells everything that's in the police record. It feels like forever before the spokesman is finished. 

After that the judge asks him to come forward and tell the court what he saw. He still feels the burning hatred for the parents under his skin as he looks them in the eyes while he retells the part of the story he saw. A small part of him kind of hoped to see some guilt in their eyes, but nothing. He has to look away from them, otherwise he couldn’t be held accountable for what he would do to them. 

So he lets his eyes wander the room until they stop on the Hot Swat Guy that’s still next to the chair he previously sat in. Now that he sees him front on he can see the guys green eyes through the mask. He focuses on them and gets through the rest of his testimony without an outburst. 

After that the judge calls the parents to come forward and tell the story from their point of view. Liam feels his blood boiling, he can’t believe what he just heard. They call abusing their own son “educational measures”. His anger finally gets the best of him as he loudly exclaims “I would adopt that kid if I could, but I can’t because I’m a fucking fag, but even I would do a better job at parenting than you two absolute pieces of shits!” 

He thinks he hears a snort from the hot guy next to him but he can’t be sure because of the judge clapping his hammer and saying “That’s enough, Mister Dunbar! Someone will escort you out and then we will continue this court sitting in a civil manner.”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice, he has to actively stop himself from storming out of the room. He paces around outside, muttering curses under his breath. He only notices he’s not alone when he finally stops pacing, shoulders hanging low, when he lifts his head from the ground and looks directly into the eyes of his swat officer. Well, not his but the one that was standing motionless next to him the whole time. 

Though he now stands almost motionless next to the door, Liam can see the emotions running through the guys eyes, sees the way he grips his gun tighter than probably needed. He believes the guy is forcibly keeping his voice calm when he asks him if he’s ready to go back inside again. Truth be told, he’d rather be anywhere else. But he can’t let this people get away with child abuse so he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and nods. He gets a nod in return and they enter the room again. 

This time Liam doesn’t even look in the parents faces. He doesn’t think he can handle seeing the bored look in their eyes, like they think they did nothing wrong. He sits back down again and the judge continues the process. Several different people testify. Neighbours, other family members. Thankfully nobody seems to be on the parents side. Either they didn’t notice anything was amiss (the relatives) or they had strong suspicions but no direct evidence (the neighbours). 

It’s two hours later when the judge proclaims the last break of the day. They heard every witness statement. Now the jury just has to come to a decision. Liam’s sure the parents will face a jail sentence. The only question is how long they will be locked up. 

Most of the people leave the courtroom and venture to the nearest coffee stand. A few of the kids relatives stand in line before him. From what he heard they seem to be aunt and uncle of the poor kid. Apparently the man had a few suspicions but didn’t say anything because the kids father is his wife’s brother and every time he tried talking to the boy he didn’t say anything was wrong. Liam opens his mouth to ask why the fuck he didn’t try talking to the boy alone, without his parents, when he suddenly feels the handle of the rifle in his back. Liam hisses out a “Fuck, I knew you were kinky” and turns around. The Hot Swat Guy from before snorts loudly, causing the aunt and uncle to turn around. When they see him it’s like nothing happened, the rifle loosely in his hand he stands quietly next to Liam. They can’t see the guys eyes because if they did they would’ve seen they’re crinkled like he still tries to contain his laughter. 

They turn back around and slowly the line goes forward. Every time Liam opens his mouth to say something he feels the rifle in his back again. So he ignores the people in front of him and talks to Hot Swat Guy. It’s not like he answers Liam verbally, but Liam manages to get a few snorts and even a sweet laugh out of him. On their way back into the building Liam bragged “I know you can get into massive trouble just for a mere snort but I don’t give a shit, I’m not telling on you. You are my friend with a rifle from now on.” He doesn’t get a verbal response, but hot guys eyes crinkle like he’s smiling again, so he calls that a win.

Once everyone’s seated again, the judge calls for the speaker of the jury to come forward and announce a verdict. The parents have to face a jail sentence of 15 years each and a substantial fine. The boy gets taken in by his grandparents under the condition of regular meetings with child protective services. 

Liam is in the process of leaving the courtroom when Hot Swat Guy hands him a folded piece of paper. Someone screams “Number Nine, move your ass over here”. Before Liam can voice one of the many questions he has Hot Swat Guy walks towards his supervisor and disappears in a sea of people. When Liam thinks that he won’t see him ever again he remembers the paper still in his hand. He opens it and sees a picture of a small rifle, the words “Call me?” and a phone number. He smiles. Maybe the kid wasn’t the only one whose life got better from today on.


End file.
